All electric power tools utilize housings which include gripping surfaces. The gripping surface enables the user to manipulate the power tool for its intended purpose. In power tools which have metallic housings, the housing is generally cold, hard or slippery. This feel is uncomfortable to the end user. Thus, metal housings, while having several desired properties, have the shortcomings that they do not provide the user with the intended feel.
The present invention provides the art with an improved power tool housing. The housing includes a gripping surface which provides the user with the desired feel. Preferably, the invention is utilized in a metallic tool housing.